


When Clouds Cover The Stars

by CCHannibal



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCHannibal/pseuds/CCHannibal
Summary: Jesse sitzt in seinem Loch in Gefangenschaft der Nazis."Jesse sah für einen Moment den Himmel, zugezogen von Wolken, tiefschwarz und nur blass erleuchtet von den Lichtern des Hauses, in dem seine Peiniger im Trockenen saßen. Wie lange er nur nicht mehr die Sterne gesehen hatte." (Breaking Bad OS)
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White
Comments: 1





	When Clouds Cover The Stars

Gleichmäßig hörte er das Prasseln von Regen über ihm. Ein monotones Platschen, das die Folie, die ihm den Blick nach draußen versperrte, an einzelnen Stellen durch das Gitter drückte. Schon seit einigen Stunden kam das Wasser in Massen vom Himmel und Jesse war in eine hintere Ecke seines Loches gerutscht, um dem Rinnsal zu entkommen, das sich mit Hilfe des rauschenden Windes den Weg an der Folie vorbei und die Wand hinunter gekämpft hatte.  
Er fror. Der Regen und die dunklen Wolken hatten einen Temparatursturz mit sich gebracht und sein dünnes Shirt hatte die Wärme des Tages nicht lange in seinem Körper halten können.  
Die Folie flatterte unter einer nächsten Böe und Jesse sah für einen Moment den Himmel, zugezogen von Wolken, tiefschwarz und nur blass erleuchtet von den Lichtern des Hauses, in dem seine Peiniger im Trockenen saßen. Wie lange er nur nicht mehr die Sterne gesehen hatte.  
Resigniert legte er den Kopf nach hinten und ein weiterer Kälteschauer huschte durch seinen Körper, als sein Kopf auf den eisigen Beton traf. Unwillkürlich zog er die Knie näher an sich, doch um die Arme um seine Beine zu legen, hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Jede Bewegung rang ihm etwas ab, was er eigentlich schon verloren hatte.  
Wille? Hoffnung? Diese Worte waren längst nicht mehr als eine leere Hülle.  
Stolz? Freiheit? Lächerlich.  
Wäre die Lage nicht so verdammt bitter gewesen, hätte er schief gegrinst.  
Gegrinst. Das hatte er auch schon lange nicht mehr getan. So viel hatte er verloren, doch egal wie viel er darüber nachdachte, wie sehr sich sein Leben zum Schlechten gewandt hatte, wirkliche Gefühle kamen dabei nicht mehr in ihm hoch.  
Er hatte anfangs in diesem Loch noch so viel gefühlt. Angst, dass man die Drohungen wahr machte und seine zweite Familie tötete. Wut über diese dämliche Lage und auf alle Menschen um ihn rum, die ihm noch geblieben waren, ihm aber nur Böses wollten. Verzweiflung, die ihn dazu angetrieben hatte, noch zu hoffen. Ja, die Hoffnung. Sie war wohl das letzte, an das er sich geklammert hatte. Vergeblich natürlich. Alles vergeblich. Dies war nun mal keine der Geschichten, in der die Bösen starben und die Guten in den Sonnenuntergang ritten. Aber er war selber Schuld - er wusste das. Er war nun mal auch keiner der Guten. Etwas, was er sich schon damals in der Therapie eingestehen musste.  
Beim Gedanken an die Therapie kam ihm unwillkürlich Jane in den Sinn. Sie war auf Entzug, als er sie kennengelernt hatte. Ein gutes Element in seinem Leben, das er auch noch mit in den Abgrund gerissen hatte.  
Jesse öffnete seine Augen wieder - er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sie geschlossen hatte - und blickte durch den schmalen Spalt an der Folie vorbei in den dunklen Himmel. Wie gerne er doch die Sterne sehen würde. Nur ein einziges Mal.  
Er tat einen schweren Atemzug, der in den Rippen schmerzte. Eine lebenserhaltende Dosis Sauerstoff, die verpackt in die eisige Kälte seine Lungen zum Brennen brachte.  
Wann hätte er dieses Schicksal noch abwenden können? Eine Frage, die drückend durch seinen Kopf pulsierte.  
Wäre er wirklich davongekommen, wenn er damals einfach in den roten Wagen von Saul's Mann gestiegen wäre? Oder hätte ihn seine Vergangenheit immer eingeholt?  
Vermutlich hätte er einfach nie auf Walts Plan eingehen sollen. Er hätte den alten Mann fassungslos auslachen, und heute noch zusammen mit Badger und Skinny Pete über den Vorschlag, zusammen Meth zu kochen, schmunzeln können.  
Oder nein. Er hätte einfach nie zu einem Junkie werden sollen, der nicht mal mehr für seinen kleinen Bruder ein Vorbild sein konnte.  
Jake. Über ihn dachte er auch noch oft nach. Der erfolgreiche Sohn, den er selbst seinen Eltern nie hatte bieten können. Ob er Jake wohl auch noch wichtig war?  
Kurz zuckte ein Hauch Sehnsucht durch seine ausgebrannten Gefühle. Ja, nun, wo er dem Traum nach einem langweiligen Leben so fern wie wahrscheinlich noch nie war, verlangte alles in ihm danach.  
Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Er war selber Schuld. Er und seine Naivität in Situationen, in denen es den Verstand gebraucht hätte, den er in seinem Alter eigentlich längst gehabt haben sollte.  
Wie sehr verfluchte er sich doch dafür, dass er nicht früher erkannt hatte, in welches Verderben Walt und er hineinsteuerten. Und wie sehr verfluchte er die Gier. Die Gier, die es auch vor allem Walt nicht erlaubt hatte, aufzuhören, als man alles vielleicht noch hätte geradebiegen können. Doch letzten Endes konnte man jede Konsequenz nur ihren eigenen Taten selbst zuschreiben. Ihnen, die nie so weit in dieses Milieu hätten vordringen sollen.  
Vielleicht wäre Jesse dann jetzt nicht so kaputt und verfolgt von Albträumen, während er in einem kalten Loch im Boden sitzt, und wahrscheinlich wären bei Walt auch nie die Monster hervorgerufen worden, die dem Familienvater sicher noch sein Leben kosten würden.


End file.
